Your Favorite
by HelbramsHelmetKnowsAllSeesAll
Summary: Gilthunder has had enough and must intervene before all is ruined as Ban and King fight again


**Muffin Plate**

Ban and King were fighting again. Of course they were, what else did they do... besides _that_ , I guess, I mean... picking on Gowther didn't really count too much in the ways of doing stuff so it makes sense they were fighting and not _that_. King probably could have won easily if he had Chastiefol, but the spear was currently acting as a giant pillow for everyone's favorite shrunken sleeping giant gal, Diane. She was so cute when she slept with her pigtails and pretty pink dress that perfectly accentuate everything-

*Blushes at throat clearing sound*

-Back to the point, another stupid fight had broken out amongst the two sins, but this fight was more important than all the rest. Life and Death hung in the balance of everything that everyone held dear because this fight would settle everything: the questioning slightly not-so-secretive glances between Guila and Jericho that usually ended with Jericho being dragged into a bedroom filled with very loud moanings and wonderful sexy times, the million questions surrounding poor baby Salt, smol cutie night Escanor, Hawk Mama Knows True Identity, Merlin's fantastic return to the Sins, Helbram's Helmet, and more.

The plate was carefully grasped between the hands of two sins: Greed and Sloth. Neither were willing to back down, lest the Muffin be given over to the other. Ban couldn't let the Muffin fall to the floor and King couldn't let the poor Muffin be devoured by Greedy Hands.

King, while possessing no body strength of his own, had pulled tiny Hawk from his pocket and dangled him over the ground. "Master will fall unless you catch him, Ban! You'really not going to fail him again are you?" Hawk bit King''s fingers, making him let go of the plate and the little piggy. Ban held the muffin up victorious, letting the plate fall from his hands.

"Fuck, guys are crazy," Hawk murmured as he piggytrotted out the door.

The plate rolled away from the fighting duo until it toppled over and clanged against the harsh wood of the Boar's Hat Tavern clang noise travelled outside where one person gasped in horror and ran inside.

The two paid the forgotten plate no mind as Ban kept the muffin out of reach but soon a violent electricity filled the air and brought them back to the real world.

"Who did this?!" An angry voice asked as the plate was carefully lifted from the ground. King and Ban pointed at each other at the same time like a bunch of ten-year olds. The muffin they had fought over fell to the floor between the two not-currently-deadly sins. "Have you any idea how serious this is? You could have broken my favorite plate, not just a plate, but my _favorite_ plate."

Ban rolled his eyes at Gilthunder as he spoke, "It''s just a plate, man. Just relax a bit, would ya?"

The muffin between the two Sins was zapped by a sudden lightning bolt. King and Ban stared at Gilthunder, horrified as the smell of burnt muffin reached them before they looked down to the muffin where it laid charred on the ground.

"It'll be okay, Little Muffin," King said with tears in his eyes as he gently scooped it up off the floor.

"Don't worry, we won't give up on you! You'really still you! You can be moist and perfect again!" Ban told it as King handed it carefully to him, a stifled sob barely contained as a crumb broke off the muffin in his hands "Merlin will fix you, I promise!" The two ran, well one floated, from the Tavern to find Merlin to request her aid in such an important matter.

Gilthunder brought the plate to his chest and hugged it tightly. "No one will touch you that way again, I promise. I'll take care of you better than they ever could," he whispered to the plate as he stroked the edge of the plate.

"Hey Little Gil, whatcha doing with that plate?" Meliodas asked as he entered the Boar's Hat and saw Gilthunder caressing one of his plates.

Gilthunder's cheeks- yes those too- flushed in embarrassement of being caught in such a vulnerable moment. "I-I was going to go wash it off. It f-fell on the floor."

Gilthunder hurried away from Meliodas and entered the small washroom in the Tavern. He locked the door quietly behind him before making his way over to the tub. "Let's get you cleaned off first," he said to the plate before turning to the tub and letting it fill with warm water and bubbles. Gil gently dipped the plate into the water but the water made the plate slippery and it fell to the bottom of the tub. If Gil tried to reach into the tub, his favorite shirt would get all wet and soaked. That was definitely not good, that shirt was his favorite to put himself in, but the plate badly needed cleaning after what Ban and King had done to it. Gil slowly stripped his shirt off, folded it nice and neatly, setting it far away from the water so it wouldn't get wet and soaked. Now there was nothing stopping him from thrusting his arms into the water to grab the plate.

 _Join me, the water's so nice_.

"Who said that?" Gil questioned, turning to look at the door, wondering who had spoken.

 _It's me, Gil!_ Gilthunder could have sworn he heard a dainty porcelain sighcoming from his hands. He slowly looked down into the water past the white soapy bubbles covering his arms and hands. The white soap slowly trickled down from the plates' surface. _Won't you come in and join me here in this nice wash. You look like such a dirty boy who needs to get in a nice long bath._


End file.
